15 dias
by Julieta Malfoy e Narcise Black
Summary: Luna e Blaise vão a uma viagem de aniversário de casamento e deixam as crianças com os padrinhos tudo estaria otimo se os padrinhos em questão naum fossem Draco e Gina e se detestassem até a morte ... fic dg pos hogwarts
1. trailer

Sinopse: Luna e Blaise vão a uma viagem de aniversário de casamento e deixam as crianças com os padrinhos tudo estaria ótimo se os padrinhos em questão não fossem Draco e Gina e se detestassem até a morte ... muitas cenas hilariantes e romance nesse d/g pos hogwarts.

trailer :

´´ Para uns apenas um pedido …irrecusável´´

Luna - Eu e Blaise vamos viajar por duas semanas pra comemorar nosso aniversário de casamento e estavamos pensando se você poderia vir pra cá tomar conta das crianças ?

´´Com uma condição ´´

Gina- Claro q sim contanto que aquele idiota não esteja ai ...

Luna- Ah, claro q não, imagina só Draco tomando conta de alguém que não seja ele mesmo, impossível - falou luna virando a o rosto pra disfarçar a vontade de rir.

´´E para outros uma missão…´´

Blaise - Pois é cara, Luna e Eu vamos viajar e você vai ter que ficar com os pestinhas pra gente, sabe como é, mais fica tranquilo que vai ser só durante 15 dias

Draco - O que??? 15 dias é muito tempo, por que vocês não podem contratar uma babá ?

Blaise - Querido Draco, esta na hora de você assumir sua responsabilidade como padrinho e além disso vai ser muito bom pra você , encare como uma experiência de vida.

Draco - Tudo bem eu vou fazer o que tiver que fazer contanto que você pare de me encher, só não reclame se encontrar a casa aos pedaços quando voltar.

"Nada agradável´´

Blaise - Quanto a isso não se preocupe vai ter alguém pra te ajudar ?

Draco - E quem é conheço ?

Blaise - Relaxa você vai gostar .

Draco - Tudo bem contanto que não seja a maldita da Weasley você lembra da última vez que eu encontrei com ela na festa do Adam o que aconteceu ...

´´Com uma ajuda …´´

3 dias depois de noite :

Draco - O que você está fazendo aqui ?

Gina - Acho que sou eu que devo fazer essa pergunta .

Draco - Estou quki pra vigiar os pestinhas enquanto eles estão fora

Gina- Impossivel Luna me chamou pra tomar conta deles

Draco - Quanto a isso não se preocupe Weasley, Blaise me garantiu que teria alguém aqui pra me ajudar ela já deve estar chegando... -e então a ficha caiu a pessoa era Gina- ... maldito Zabini ele vai se ver comigo

´´ Não muito bem vinda´´

´´Situações muito complicadas´´

-MALFOY LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA DO SOFÁ E VEM TROCAR A FRAUDA DO ADAM AGORA.

´´Como um malfoy resolveria isso?´´

-É isso ai cara somos só eu e vc, naum pode ser tão dificil pode ? - disse Draco enquanto isso ouvia a Clair aos berros no outro quarto - Weasley vc esta matando a Clair ? - Malfoy toma conta da sua vida aposto que você ainda nem trocou a frauda do Adam .

´´Pedindo ajuda???Da Weasley???Por que não???´´

-Bom Adam é agora - Draco descolou os dois lados da frauda e quando abriu teve vontade de vomitar - WEASLEY ...

- O QUÊ QUE FOI AGORA MALFOY?

- EU AXO QUE TEM ALGUMA COISA ERRADA COM ELE VEM AQUI UM SEGUNDO

- Mas que droga será possivel que você não pode fazer nada sozinho?

- Eu acho que deve ter alguma coisa morta ai dentro disso -Draco tampando o nariz quando Gina entrou no quarto e com uma cara de quem ia vomitar.

- Não tem nada de errado aqui Malfoy - então Gina virou em direção de Draco e viu a cara dele - ah naum Malfoy nem pense nisso- mais era tarde demais - ja vi q além de cuidar de duas crianças ainda vou ter que cuidar do Malfoy muito obrigada Luna pensou Gina - me lembre de matá-la quando você voltar .

´´O que um Malfoy e uma Weasley poderão fazer para resolver seus proplemas ,e como será a convivência nesses 15 dias sob o mesmo teto ?

Não perca os próximos capítulos de "15 dias".´´


	2. prólogo

-1

Prólogo :

´´Tomara que eu não esteja muito atrasada´´ pensou Gina entrando no restaurante em que tinha marcado de almoçar com Luna era uma restaurante novo numa rua trouxa de londres que ela havia levado o pai pra jantar outro dia, a comida dali era maravilhosa e ela estava faminta no entanto Luna havia dito ao celular que era um assunto importante, pois é Gina acabou aderindo alguns costumes trouxas graças ao pai e tinha que admitir que ter um celular era bem útil.

Quando chegou Luna já a estava esperando com aquele mesmo olhar sonhador de quando ela a havia conhecido em hogwarts. Gina deu um beijinho em Luna, se sentou e o garçom lhes trouxe o menu.

Gina: Oi desculpa pelo atraso e então o que era tão importante que você tinha que conversar comigo ? já escolheu o que você vai comer ?- disse pegando o menu.

Luna: Já ,vou comer só uma salada. Bom Gina tenho um pedido a te fazer .

Gina : Pode falar .

Luna - Blaise e Eu vamos viajar por duas semanas pra comemorar nosso aniversário de casamento e estávamos pensando se você poderia ir lá pra casa tomar conta das crianças ?

Gina- Claro que sim contanto que aquele idiota não esteja lá ...

Luna- Ah, claro que não, imagina só Draco tomando conta de alguém que não seja ele mesmo, impossível - falou Luna virando a o rosto pra disfarçar a vontade de rir.

Na mesma tarde em umas das salas no ministério da magia :

Blaise : Draco quero falar com você

Draco Seja o que for a resposta é não.

Blaise: Mais você nem me deu a chance de falar.

Draco : A resposta continua sendo não e eu não tenho dinheiro

Blaise fez uma cara de ofendido.

Draco : Cara eu já falei que não Zabini não enche, eu tenho coisas muito importantes pra fazer

Blaise : então é assim que você agradece todos esses anos de amizade - disse Blaise fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono

Draco: Ok Zabini chega de drama e fala logo o que você quer - disse Draco por fim

Blaise - Pois é cara, Luna e Eu vamos viajar- disse Blaise se animando - e você vai ter que ficar com os pestinhas pra gente, sabe como é, mais fica tranquilo que vai ser só durante 15 dias .

Draco - O que ???? 15 dias é muito tempo, porque vocês não podem contratar uma babá ?

Blaise - Querido Draco,- disse Blaise em tom de quem sabe das coisas - esta na hora de você assumir sua responsabilidade como padrinho e além disso vai ser muito bom pra você , encare como uma experiência de vida.

Draco - Tudo bem eu vou fazer o que tiver que fazer contanto que você pare de me encher, só não reclame se encontrar a casa aos pedaços quando voltar

Blaise - Quanto a isso não se preocupe vai ter alguém pra te ajudar ?

Draco - E quem é ?eu conheço ?

Blaise - Relaxa você vai gostar .

Draco : Tudo bem contanto que não seja a maldita da Weasley você lembra da ultima vez que eu encontrei com ela na festa do Adam o que aconteceu ...

Blaise : Realmente, foi muito engraçado, impossível esquecer quando ela enfiou a sua cara no bolo na hora dos parabéns,- falou Blaise recordando da cena uma Gina muito vermelha e irritada e um Draco que com sua maior cara de desdém a estava provocando, até que sem que ele tivesse tempo de contra-atacar Gina enfiou sua cara no bolo com toda a força ,e todos riram muito inclusive Adam que estava no colo de Luna e batia palmas como se pedisse para repetir a cena, um Draco muito irritado se virou pra Gina e berrou

- qual o seu problema Weasley ?- Ao que Gina respondeu sarcasticamente sorrindo pra ele.

- nada só achei que faltava um palhaço pra animar a festa, e não é que deu certo - falou ela fingindo estar pensando - quem está rindo agora Malfoy - ela disse em tom baixo para só ele escutar .

Draco saiu de perto da mesa do bolo na mesma hora e foi pra dentro da casa, atrás do banheiro para tentar se limpar ´´maldita Weasley´´ pensou ele ´´ mais ela me paga´´ -realmente inesquecível - falou Blaise sorrindo lembrando da cena - pena ter estragado o bolo ,mais só pela sua cara valeu a pena.

Draco fez uma cara nada amigável e Blaise resolveu encerrar o assunto.

Blaise : Bom vou voltar ao trabalho.

Draco : Já não era sem tempo Zabini - disse Draco virando as costas e voltando a sua mesa só de lembrar da idiota da Weasley já ficou irritado se pudesse nunca mais olharia pra cara dela, mais graças a Blaise isso nem sempre era possível.

3 dias depois de noite :

Draco : O que você está fazendo aqui ?

Gina : Acho que sou eu que devo fazer essa pergunta .

Draco : Estou aqui pra vigiar os pestinhas enquanto eles estão fora

Gina: Impossivel Luna me chamou pra tomar conta deles

Draco - Quanto a isso não se preocupe Weasley, Blaise me garantiu que teria alguém aqui pra me ajudar ela já deve estar chegando...- e então a ficha caiu a pessoa era Gina- ... maldito Zabini ele vai se ver comigo !

n/a:

Julieta : Bom gente espero que vocês gostem da fic é a nossa primeira d/g e tem mt coisa pra acontecer com esses dois ainda.

n/a:Narcise:bom gente estou aqui pra pedir pra vocês não repararem nos errinhos pq nos estamos sem beta .

Bom é isso ai bjus e por favor comentem .


	3. cap 1 Primeiro dia

-1Capítulo 1 - Primeiro dia

1 hora depois de muita discussão, resolveram esclarecer as coisas com Luna e Blaise via pó de flú :

Luna e Blaise estavam no quarto de hotel deles no caribe, o quarto era grande e muito bonito ,com um bela vista pro mar pelo que viam, mais eles não estavam interessados nisso e assim que blaise apareceu com uma Luna sorrindo atrás - eles desataram a falar aos berros, ao mesmo tempo em que discutiam um com outro, pra decidir quem ia falar primeiro, não se entendia nada do que eles falavam mais Blaise já se contorcia de rir no sofá em frente a lareira enquanto Luna no outro sofá continuava os olhando calmamente , quando de repente um vaso voou na direção de Draco , Blaise resolveu que já estava na hora de pararem de discutir antes que não sobrasse nada da casa pra contar a história .

Blaise : Já chega vocês dois posso saber o que é tão grave para vocês nos interromperem? quem morreu afinal ? - disse ele com um sorrisinho de canto da boca se controlando pra não demonstrar o quanto estava achando tudo engraçado.

Draco e Gina na mesma hora se viraram pra ele com olhares assassinos indicando que aquela não era hora para brincadeiras e então Draco falou primeiro .

Draco : Que porra você acha que está fazendo ?o que a Weasley está fazendo aqui nós combinamos que ela não viria ? você acha que eu tenho cara de palhaço ou o que ?

Gina : É pra responder ?

Draco : Cala boca Weasley- respondeu Draco - eu estou falando , nunca ouviu aquele ditado que quando um burro fala o outro abaixa a orelha - disse ele

Gina : Ah , claro que sim, me desculpe, esqueci que estava falando com um burro .

Draco : Muito engraçado Weasley - Draco ia continuar mais Luna daquele jeito sonhador de sempre o interrompeu.

Luna : Gente chega a situação é a seguinte, nós sabíamos que o Draco sozinho não ia conseguir tomar conta das crianças e que de qualquer maneira a Gina também ia precisar de ajuda, então como vocês nunca iam concordar em ir até ai se soubessem que o outro ia, nós resolvemos que o melhor era os dois irem, então parem de discutir como duas crianças e tentem se suportar pelo menos, 15 dias passa rápido vocês não vão nem ver o tempo passar.

Blaise só concordava com a cabeça com a maior cara de pau.

Gina : Fácil pra você dizer isso , não é você que vai ter que suportar essa doninha Albina durante 15 dias - disse Gina emburrada

Draco : Não é como se eu estivesse adorando isso aqui Weasley - disse ele acído

Draco e Gina tentaram argumentar de todas as maneiras mais os dois só riam da cara deles, então eles desistiram e resolveram entrar em um acordo .

Gina: Muito bem Malfoy- disse Gina começando a ditar as regras - vamos nos falar o mínimo possível e não pense que eu vou fazer tudo enquanto você fica assistindo.

- Draco que já tinha virado as costas pra subir pro quarto de luna e blaise só disse - até parece que eu vou deixar que a weasley dite regras pra mim, eu ainda sou o malfoy aqui na história pensou ele- só mantenha distância de mim Weasley e deixou Gina falando sozinha no hall de entrada .

- Gina não acreditou no que estava vendo - volta aqui agora Malfoy, eu ainda não terminei, não vire as costas pra mim - mais Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de virar e já tinha terminado de subir as escadas - Maldito Malfoy -disse Gina não acreditando na sua sorte , resolveu subir, tomar um banho e dormir afinal amanhã seria um longo dia e como se não bastasse tudo ainda teria Malfoy como brinde.

no dia seguinte de manhã

Draco desceu pra ler seu profeta diário, tudo estava ótimo por enquanto, a boboca da Weasley estava cuidando das crianças, e ele como todo dia fazia estava desfrutando do silêncio matutino enquanto lia o jornal, é, se tudo continuasse assim esses 15 dias seriam até suportáveis.

- MALFOY LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA DO SOFÁ E VEM TROCAR A FRAUDA DO ADAM AGORA.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É WEASLEY PRA MANDAR EM MIM ???

- Ok, Malfoy pode vir aqui em cima trocar a maldita frauda - gina disse fingindo ser educada

Lamento profundamente Weasley, você não sabe o quanto - falou ele sarcástico - mais não posso, nunca fiz isso, nem pretendo fazer .

- GINA DESCEU AS ESCADAS E LANÇOU UM OLHAR ASSASINO PRA DRACO - ela estava toda descabelada e com um olhar realmente assustador - AGORA MALFOY - ela disse encerrando o assunto .

- OK OK - disse Malfoy subindo as escadas

- É só tirar a frauda e pronto - disse Gina já cansada da luta que estava travando no quarto em frente com a Clair, que insistia em não deixa- lá pentear seu cabelo, mesmo que esse estivesse no momento parecendo um arbusto

- É isso ai cara somos só eu e você, não pode ser tão difícil, pode ? - disse Draco, enquanto isso Draco ouvia Clair aos berros no outro quarto - Weasley, você esta matando a Clair ?

- Malfoy toma conta da sua vida, aposto que você ainda nem trocou a frauda do Adam - disse Gina.

- Bom Adam, é agora - Draco descolou os dois lados da frauda e quando abriu teve vontade de vomitar - WEASLEY ...

- O QUE QUE FOI AGORA MALFOY ??? - perguntou Gina já sem paciência

- EU AXO QUE TEM ALGUMA COISA ERRADA COM ELE VEM AQUI UM SEGUNDO - falou draco se afastando de Adam

- mais que droga será possível que você não pode fazer nada sozinho - chegou ela reclamando

-Eu acho que deve ter alguma coisa morta ai dentro - disse Draco tampando o nariz quando Gina entrou no quarto e com uma cara de quem ia vomitar

- Não tem nada de errado aqui Malfoy - então Gina se virou na direção de Draco e viu a cara dele - ah não Malfoy, nem pense nisso, mais era tarde demais - já vi que além de cuidar de duas crianças ainda vou ter que cuidar do Malfoy, muito obrigada Luna pensou Gina, me lembre de matá-la quando você voltar .

Depois de limpar tudo Gina colocou o desacordado Draco na poltrona ao lado do berço e começou a chamar sua atenção, mais como isso não adiantou, ela começou a lhe dar tapinhas no rosto, até que ele finalmente abriu os olhos - Finalmente a donzela acordou, será que existe alguma coisa que você possa fazer sozinho Malfoy ?- Gina falava enquanto Draco ainda voltava a tona - e tudo começou a voltar a sua mente Adam , um cheiro horrível , Weasley, era um pesadelo ele chegou a conclusão e voltou a fechar os olhos - na mesma hora a Weasley começou a berrar com ele - a não Malfoy de novo não você só não é mais fresco porque não dá - então ele abriu os olhos, era verdade, era um pesadelo, só que infelizmente ele era real.

Draco : Mas que droga Weasley eu avisei que eu não sabia fazer isso - disse ele se levantando - porque você não cuida dele enquanto eu termino de pentear a Clair.

Gina : Tudo bem Malfoy pelo menos pentear um cabelo você sabe, não é ? -

Draco : É claro que eu sei Weasley, um Malfoy sempre tem que estar impecável - e com um sorrisinho sarcastico completou - não que você saiba o que isso significa.

Gina : Vê se não enche Malfoy e vai cuidar da Clair

Draco : já estou indo Weasley, porque ter que ficar olhando pra sua cara não é uma coisa que eu goste - disse draco atravessando o corredor e entrando no quarto em frente, Clair que estava sentada na cama o encarou.

Clair : Oi Tio Draco, finalmente aquela chata foi embora, você é muito mais legal do que ela.

Draco : Eu sei que eu sou perfeito e eu estava pensando numa coisa, topa aprontar uma pra cima da weasley ? - disse draco com um sorrisinho malicioso

Clair : Com certeza, tio draco tudo pra gente se livrar dela - disse ela com um sorrisinho igualmente cúmplice.

Draco : Esse é o espírito - disse draco sorrindo pra ela - agora presta atenção no plano.

Depois de Draco explicar todo o plano pra Clair, resolveu tomar um banho afinal ele ainda não tinha feito o seu ritual diário de beleza, não que ele precisasse é claro.

Já se fazia 1 hora que Draco havia entrado no banheiro e Gina estava com uma imensa vontade de fazer xixi só que Draco permanecia confinado lá dentro e não saia por nada , parecia que seu banho nunca terminava.

Gina começou a berrar e esmurrar a porta não aguentava mais esperar e o babaca do malfoy havia trancado o quarto de luna e blaise então sem banheiro

- Malfoy anda logo com isso - falou se contorcendo toda -você já esta a uma hora trancado nesse banheiro ,e eu to muito apertada aqui !

-E eu com isso ,estou no meio do meu ritual de beleza ,vai no matinho lá fora .

Gina não conseguia acreditar no que havia escutado.

-você só pode estar brincado , Malfoy.

-meu ritual de beleza é muito importante então se vira .

Após meia hora de espera e nada de Malfoy sair do banheiro , Gina resolveu usar o Alorromora , invadir o banheiro e retirar Malfoy de lá á força .

-Alorromora !!!!!!

Gina entrou no banheiro e mal pode acreditar no que via a sua frente ,velas espalhadas por todo banheiro, música ambiente e Draco Malfoy esparramado na banheira com uma touca ridícula na cabeça e duas rodelas de pepino na cara .Gina não se aguentou e começou a gargalhar esquecendo que estava apertada .

Draco se levantou em um salto devido ao susto que levou arrancando a touca rapidamente e escondendo atrás de si ,o que fez as rodelas de pepino caírem da sua cara ,fazendo Gina cair na gargalhada novamente .

-O que é isso Weasley nunca te ensinaram o que é privacidade na sua casa ?-disse Draco reparando em como a Weasley estava comendo-o com os olhos e que nem havia escutado o que ele falou, resolveu provoca-lá -pois é Weasley, e foi assim que o Potter virou gay!!!-disse sorrindo cinicamente.

Gina que estava totalmente absorta no corpo de deus grego do Malfoy saiu do seu transe rapidamente.

-COMO!?

-é isso que da ficar me secando, nem prestou atenção no que eu disse...

-Malfoy, cala a boca - disse gina não conseguindo evitar ficar vermelha por Malfoy ter pego ela olhando pra ele - e se manda porque eu preciso muito usar o banheiro.

- Claro que não, ainda não terminei o meu banho.

- Você não acha que já brincou de mulherzinha o suficiente por hoje? - disse ela

Draco fez uma cara de ofendido

-Se cuidar não é ser mulherzinha .-e se enrolou em uma toalha e saiu do banheiro, claramente evitando discutir o assunto .

-eu tenho minhas dúvidas sobre você Malfoy .-Disse Gina podendo finalmente usar o banheiro.

Julieta : oie, gente continuamos sem beta então desculpa pelos errinhos, a fic ta começando a ficar melhor e ainda tem mt coisa pra acontecer com esses dois . Será que malfoy realmente é gay ? e mais o que será que ele anda aprontando com a clair ? comentem!!!!!!!

Próximo capítulo BOTANDO O PLANO EM AÇÃO


End file.
